Let's Playing!
by Virgo Takao14
Summary: Siapa juga yang bisa tahan saat mangsa berada tepat di depanmu. Sasuke itu mesum, jadi jangan salahkan dia kalau Naruto tidak bisa jalan nantinya. Lemon gagal. Gak suka yaoi? Tinggal cabut.. SasuNaru /DLDR/RnR please..


**Let's Playing!**

**Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto**

**.**

—**Naruto bukan punyaku. Kalau punyaku, udah pasti itu cerita bakalan jadi yaoi... Typo(s) . BxB . Lemon gagal karena emang ide awalnya gak bikin lemon . Maafkan cerita yang gak ada mutunya ini..**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Ngh... Sa-sukhe..."_

_"Hah... Naruto.. "_

_"Ahhk.. hayakuhh... Sa-su! Ah! M-matte..hh Suk-khe.. More.. Ahhk! I' m comming!"_

_"Tahan, sebentar lagi dobe..."_

_"S-Sasuke! Ahh.. Akhu..h Sasuke! Jangan..hh nghh kumohon.. S-sas.. suke!"_

BRAK!

"Sasuke! Kau kenapa!?" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang kini membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok berkali-kali dengan dramatis. "Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan sih? Kalau kau nanti jadi bodoh gimana? Siapa yang bakalan aku andelin buat ujian nanti?" Naruto berdiri di depan Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang, ia benar-benar mirip dengan Ibunya.

"Auch..." Sasuke meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya. "tenang saja, kepintaran ku ini alami jadi tidak akan hilang," Ucap Sasuke yang malah makin membuat Naruto kesal.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada yang khawatir, dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang mengelus lembut kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kau sebegitu khawatirnya denganku ya?" Dan tanpa basa basi, Naruto segera menarik tangannya dan berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"Sasuke teme!" Dan sebuah teriakan juga pastinya.

Sasuke diam sejenak, hingga kemudian mengalihkan perhatainnya ke bawah._ 'Sial, aku harus bermain sendiri lagi,'_

Dan ya, begitulah keseharian Sasuke, bermain solo karena seorang pemuda bermarga Uzumaki. Sebenarnya ini terjadi sejak dia dan Naruto memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen yang sama saat masuk SMA. Alasannya biar bisa bayar sewa lebih murah. Tapi Sasuke yang memang sudah dari dulu menyukai teman masa kecilnya itu selalu mendapat ujian hidup.

Ya, hanya karena melihat Naruto saja, Sasuke sudah bisa membayangkan wajah memohon Naruto saat mereka melakukan 'itu'. Kalian pasti tau apa itu 'itu'.

"Sialan, si Dobe itu selalu saja merepotkan ku," Monolog Sasuke setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. "Apa dia tidak tau bagaimana deritaku yang harus melakukannya sendirian terus? Kenapa dia tidak punya rasa simpati sedikit sih, nanti juga waktu melakukannya dia bakalan keenakan,"

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan bodoh khas Naruto. "Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa? Apa otakmu bergeser saat kau membenturkan kepalamu tadi?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia malah bengong dengan wajah yang tidak kalah bodoh dari Naruto. Hm, siapa juga yang bisa bersikap tenang saat melihat seorang pemuda manis berdiri di depanmu dengan keadaan topless. Yap, topless.

"Aku sarankan kau untuk ke rumah sakit sekarang juga," Naruto berucap sambil lalu dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Sedang Sasuke masih bengong di tempatnya sambil menatap pada pintu kamar mandi yang sudah menutup.

_"Nghh.. Suke! Haahh.." _

Oke, Sasuke akui jika dia itu sedikit mesum, apalagi dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan Naruto. Tapi jangan salahkan Sasuke jika sekarang dia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Dia benar-benar menyebalkan," Dan Sasuke seketika langsung menghempas pintu kamar mandi. Dan siapa yang tidak kaget jika mendapatkan hal seperti itu saat kau ingin mandi.

Ya, setidaknya itu yang dirasakan oleh Naruto. Naruto terlonjak kaget sambil menutupi tubuhnya yang sudah tak mengenakan apa pun dengan handuk. Oh, dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah, entah karena marah atau mungkin malu. "SASUKE TEME!" Naruto berteriak hingga suaranya memantul di dinding kamar mandi. Tapi seketika Naruto diam dengan wajah yang ketakutan saat tau Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat-sangat mengintimidasi. "S-Sasuke, kenapa ada aura hitam di sekitarmu?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara yang gemetar.

Sasuke masih saja menatap tajam Naruto, kemudian menutup pintu dan mendekat ke arah Naruto. "Aku baru saja melakukannya, dan kau membuatku harus melakukannya lagi," Suara bass Sasuke benar-benar mampu membuat Naruto makin bergetar ketakutan.

"Aku mau mandi! Keluar sekarang juga, Teme!" Bukannya menjauh, Sasuke malah makin mendekat dan sekarang malah mengunci Naruto ke tembok dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku sih mau saja melakukannya sendiri, tapi..." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya dan makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto, hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. "karena kau ada disini, maka aku akan meminta bantuanmu. Lagipula, kau yang membuatku bolak-balik kamar mandi terus,"

Naruto spontan menahan napas. "Aku tidak mengerti kata-katamu, teme!" Naruto mendorong bahu Sasuke dengan kuat, namun sayang, karena Sasuke malah makin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Naruto.

Jangan heran kenapa Naruto sudah seperti tomat sekarang._ 'Ini terlalu intim!' _

Intim? Tentu saja! Bahkan Sasuke sudah menyingkirkan handuk yang dari tadi menyembunyikan tubuh mulus Naruto. Oh, dan tangannya yang bermain nakal di bokong kenyal milik Naruto. "S-Sasuke?!"

Sasuke tidak menggubris dan masih saja meremas bokong Naruto hingga membuat Naruto merasa... keenakan? Entahlah, Naruto sendiri aneh dengan perasaan yang dia dapatkan. "S-Sasuke, lepaskan tanganmu dari sana.." Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangnnya dan memalingkan wajahnya (yang makin memerah) dari Sasuke.

_'Dia benar-benar menggemaskan,' _

"Hei, kau harus bertanggung jawab, oke.." Sasuke berbisik dengan nada sensual di telingan Naruto yang spontan membuat Naruto mengangguk. Dan Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "bagus, kalau begitu kita mulai,"

Dan dengan segera Sasuke langsung mencium bibir manis Naruto dengan ganas. Dan pastinya tangannya yang tidak berhenti memanjakan bokong Naruto. Dan Sasuke makin tersenyum puasa saat Naruto mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Ah, betapa menggodanya Naruto saat ini.

"Sas...hh" Sasuke segera melepaskan ciuman mereka saat merasa Naruto membutuhkan pasokan oksigen, ciuman yang panas hingga benang saliva tercipta. Naruto yang meraup oksigen dengan rakusnya dan mulut yang belepotan oleh saliva, Sasuke berani bersumpah jika Naruto sangat Sasuke masih belum berhenti, dia turun menuju leher jenjang Naruto kemudian menggigit, menjilat, dan menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan bercak merah di sana. Tentu saja bukan hanya satu. Sasuke terus memberi Naruto tanda kepemilikan hingga membuat Naruto makin meremas kaos Sasuke.

"A-ah.." Naruto menutup mulutnya saat salah satu tangan Sasuke berpindah ke dadanya. Sasuke dengan lihai memainkan puting Naruto yang sudah mengeras. "Jangn menahannya Naru," Ucap Sasuke dengan suara bassnya dan kemudian makin turun untuk menjamah bagian dada hingga perut Naruto.

"Ngh..." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tidak tau jika rasanya akan seperti ini.

"Jilat Naru," Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung saat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke depan wajah Naruto. "jilat sekarang juga," Dan tanpa bertanya lagi, Naruto segera menjilati jari-jari Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke sendiri masih belum berhenti bermain dengan kedua puting Naruto. Hingga ia menyadari bagian bawah Naruto yang juga ikut menegang. "Kau sudah hard juga ternyata," Naruto memukul kepala Sasuke dengan pelan membuat Sasuke terkekeh.

"S-Sasuke?!" Naruto kaget bukan main saat Sasuke yang tiba tiba memindahkan sebelah tangannya dan meremas kejantanan Naruto. "A-apa yang kau l-lakukan!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun dan hanya menyeringai pada Naruto. Naruto makin menguatkan remasannya pada kaos Sasuke. "Aku akan mulai pemanasan..."

Dan seketika jari tengah dan telunjuk Sasuke yang berlumuran saliva Naruto segera masuk ke dalam lubang Naruto membuat Naruto menegang kaget. "Sasuke!.. ah.." Dan seketika desahan merdu Naruto memenuhi indra pendengaran Naruto. "Ini masih permulaan, Naru," Sasuke memasukkan satu lagi jarinya dan membuat Naruto makin mendesah.

"Suke..." Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Sasuke. Dan dengan seketika Sasuke mengangkat wajah Naruto menghadap padanya dan segera mencium kembali bibir Naruto dengan ganas.

"Mh.. ngh... S-Sukhe," Sasuke makin menggerakkan ketiga jarinya di dalam lubang Naruto, mencoba mencari titik kenikmatan Naruto. Itu berlangsung lama, Sasuke yang tidak juga mendapatkan spot yang bagus mencoba mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya hingga ia tidak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut di dalam.

"a-AAAAHH! Suke!" Sasuke tersenyum puas dan terus menekan tempat yang sama berkali kali. Hingga kemudian ia mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya yang entah kenapa membuat Naruto merasa kecewa. Sasuke memang sudah merasa cukup dengan pemanasannya.

"Aku, akan memulainya," Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah melepaskan celananya. Naruto menelan ludahnya kasar saat melihat Sasuke yang benar-benar sudah menegang. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan benda sebesar itu akan masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

"S-sasu? Kau yakin?" Naruto berucap dengan nada gemetar.

"Aku akan pelan-pelan agar kau tidak sakit," Sasuke mengelus lembut surai blonde Naruto. "jadi bolehkah?"

"_Please be gentle for me.._"

Sasuke anggap itu sebagai lampu hijau. "Aku mulai,"

Naruto memejamkan matanya dengan erat hingga Sasuke memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Naruto. "A-akh! S-Sasuke!" Naruto meremas kaos Sasuke makin erat. Sasuke segera mencium bibir Naruto mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Bahkan belum sepenuhnya milik Sasuke berada di dalam Naruto.

"Emghh... No nhhh.. Sasu, itte.." Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mengusap lembut wajah Naruto.

"_It's fine, okay,_" Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto dengan sayang. "_I wanna move,_" Sasuke dengan pelan mulai bergerak membuat Naruto makin mengeliat dan membuat penis Sasuke makin masuk kedalam.

"Ahm.. Naru, kau benar-benar sem-pith.."

"Hah... Sasu..ngh.." Naruto makin tidak bisa menahan desahannya saat Sasuke lagi-lagi membuat bercak merah di tubuhnya. Sekarang tubuh Naruto benar sudah penuh dengan tanda kepemilikan dari Sasuke. Dan jangan lupakan kedua tangan Sasuke yang masih saja bermain di puting Naruto.

"S-Suke! Aaahhnn!" Naruto terus saja mendesah keenakan saat Sasuke terus saja menumbuk titik kenikmatannya. "A-aku.. aku, datang..ngh.." Baru saja Naruto ingin mengeluarkan klimaksnya, Sasuke malah menahan Naruto. "S-Sasu? Ap-apa yang kau... ah.."

"Kita keluarkan sama-sama, Naru," Sasuke makin mempercepat temponya membuat Naruto tidak henti-hentinya menyebut namanya. "Haah..." Saauke sudah merasakan jika ia akan segera klimaks. Dan seketika mereka melepaskan cairan cinta mereka bersamaan. Dan itu membuat Naruto seketika memerah merasakan lubangnya yang terasa hangat diisi sperma Sasuke.

"K-kau mengeluarkannya di dalam!"

"Lalu memangnya kenapa? Toh kau tidak akan hamil, kalau pun hamil aku siap tanggung jawab kok. Malah pengen nikahin sekarang deh," Balas Sasuke santai sambil mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang milik Naruto.

"Sasu.." Oke, sekarang Naruto benar-benar sudah gila. Dia kembali melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sasuke dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menggoda. "Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat se imut mungkin, dan dengan wajah cemberut yang sudah pasti tidak bisa di tahan oleh siapa pun. Terutama si mesum kita yang satu ini.

Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Naruto dan makin membuat tubuh mereka kembali tidak memiliki jarak. "Kalau begitu kau bisa menemaniku untuk membersihkan diri kan?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja!" Dan sekali lagi, desahan memenuhi kamar mandi.

Ternyata semua kenikmatan di imajinasi mesum Sasuke hanya seperlima dari kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya. Dan bahkan dia berhasil membuat Naruto untuk ketagihan. Haah, dasar remaja.

**FIN**

* * *

A/N

MINNA! GOMENNASAI! Ini cerita apaan sih? Yang bikin siapa sih? gak kenal! /ditabok naruto .. Maaf kalo adegan 'itu'nya gak muasin banget. Soalnya rencana awalnya bukan bikin lemon. Dan kenapa sekarang malah jadi M? Ya itulah author random.. Oke, sekian aja buat pertemuan kita kali ini. Makasih buat kalian yang sudah mampir dan kalau berkenan silakan untuk meninggalkan komentar...

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA! MATTA NEE!

* * *

**~Omake~ **

**.**

"Naa, Sasuke,"

Sasuke menoleh saat Naruto yang sedang berbaring di atas kasur memanggilnya. "Apa?"

"Etto... kau tadi melakukannya karena kebetulan saja kan," Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sasuke. Sedang Sasuke yang berada di pinggir ranjang menatap bingung pada Naruto.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, itu terjadi karena aku hanya kebetulan berada di kamar mandi kan?"

Ah, Sasuke sangar tidak suka dengan suasana ini. "Kau bercanda? Kau pikir aku melakukan hal 'itu' denganmu karena sebuah kebetulan?" Naruto membalikkan badannya hingga berhadapan dengan Sasuke, dan entah sejak kapan, tapi wajah Sasuke sudah berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak bilang seperti itu saat kau sudah membuat ku bermain solo berkali-kali," Oke, Naruto sekarang belajar, jangan lengah jika kau berhadapan dengan orang mesum. Karena sepertinya Sasuke akan kembali membuat Naruto merasakan kenikmatan duniawi.

"Naa, Naru-chan, kau mau membayar karena sudah membuatku bermain solo selama ini kan?"

Dan seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak, Naruto akan langsung memerah seperti tomat.

"TEME NO HENTAI!"

.

^^Thanks:)


End file.
